


Intuition

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Character Death, Mentioned Sexual Content, Multi, Nothing explicit, Post-Canon, don't drink and drive kids, i love the idea of 'twintuition', relocated from tumblr, this is that taken to a not so nice place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: At the worst possible time, Durbe learns just how strong the bond between Rio and Ryoga is.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> An Imagine Your OTP prompt ([x](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66595449913/tw-death))

By some miracle that Durbe dared not to question, Ryoga had gotten all the other ex-barians out of the house tonight, so that he and Rio could spend a date inside for once, and not have to worry about getting bugged by any of the others for whatever reason.

He could only assume that Alit, Gilag, and maybe Vector were with Yuma. More than likely, Mizael was with the Tenjos. He knew for a fact where Ryoga was: spending time with Thomas Arclight.

Durbe and Rio were curled up on the couch together, done with one of their movies and halfway through another one when Durbe felt Rio tense next to him, and shift a bit closer. He found it a bit odd. It wasn’t like she could have been scared of something that happened in the movie - nothing had really been happening aside from some banter amongst the characters. He gently rubbed his hand along her side, his right arm having been around her since the beginning of the movie, and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Rio seemed slightly hesitant to answer, only to shake her head after a awkward moment of silence between the two. “N-Nothing, I just…” She looked down at her lap, frowning slightly. “I don’t feel well.”

“Do you want to stop the movie, then?” Durbe asked, his attention completely on her, the movie all but forgotten. “We can go lay down. It _is_ a little late.” Which begged the question, where was Ryoga? He said he’d have been home a little while ago…

Rio shook her head again. “It’s not me feeling sick, more so I’ve got a bad feeling.”

“About?”

He wasn’t met with an answer, Rio still looking down at her lap, like she was trying to figure out the answer she was looking for. “Rio?”

“Ryoga should have been home a little while ago.” She said softly, unknowingly echoing Durbe's previous thoughts.

Durbe’s expression softened a bit, and he leaned in a bit to kiss Rio’s temple. She was worried about Ryoga, that made sense. “Do you want to call him?” When she nodded, he reached in his pocket for his phone, only to realize he left it on the charger upstairs. 

He was about to excuse himself to go retrieve it when Rio nodded over to the other side of Durbe. “My phone’s on the side table.” She said, a strange meekness to her voice that the Ice Queen had never really displayed before. 

Reaching to his left, Durbe grabbed Rio’s phone and flipped it open, going to her contacts and calling Ryoga. _Ring… Ring… Ring…_ Voicemail. Durbe shut the phone and looked to Rio. “He didn’t answer.”

That only seemed to unnerve Rio more, and Durbe put Rio’s phone back, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. “He _did_ say he was spending the evening with Thomas since he didn’t want to intrude on us. He probably figured the movies would take a while, and more than likely, he and Thomas are…” Durbe’s voice trailed off, trying to mentally word what he was thinking without being too explicit, “… finding creative ways to pass the time. Thus not bothering to answer his phone.”

Rio seemed to relax a bit at that, letting out a small laugh at Durbe’s choice of words. “You can just say ‘having sex’, Durbe.”

Durbe flushed a bit. “I’d rather not want that mental image at all, let alone when I’m with you.”

Rio’s expression became more gentle, and she leaned up a little and kissed Durbe’s cheek. “Well, if he ends up staying at Thomas’s tonight, I can promise I’ll do more than give you a mental image of you and I together.” She said softly.

The color on Durbe’s cheeks darkened slightly, and he moved to gently kiss her lips. “I take it you’re feeling better then?” He murmured against her lips once he’d pulled away little.

“A little.” Rio smiled and rested her head against Durbe’s shoulder, looking back to the television. “I’ll feel much better once Ryoga calls back, though.” She glanced back up to him, and said, “Thank you, Durbe.”

Another 20 minutes passed, the two having snuggled close together, Rio’s head still on Durbe’s shoulder, and his head leaning and resting comfortably against hers in return. He didn’t know when he’d noticed it, but at some point, Rio had begun trembling against him, her breathing pattern a little erratic, like she was panicked.

Worried, Durbe moved them both, so that they were facing one another, only to freeze upon seeing she holding back tears. “Rio? Rio, what’s wrong?”

Her eyes refused to meet his, and she hugged herself tightly, her sniffles and tiny little gasps of her trying to control her breathing soon morphed into crying, and soon after into full on sobs. 

Durbe was beyond worried at this point. Was she in pain? Had he somehow done something wrong? “Rio, look at me.” He was met with no response, and thus put one hand on her shoulder, the other grabbing her chin, and making her look to him. 

The raw emotion in her eyes made his stomach churn and his heart lurch. He could tell yes, she was in pain, but none of it physical. 

He didn’t understand. She’d started crying out of no where, and was practically inconsolable. Durbe wrapped his arms around her, murmuring soft words meant to comfort, trying to get out of her the sudden reason for her sobs.

Then her phone rang.

A pained sound left Rio at the cell phone’s chime, and she buried her face into Durbe’s chest, shaking her head and continuing to sob.

Durbe pulled one arm away from Rio, reaching for the phone behind him. Was it Ryoga? Maybe he could help! He could come home, and help him calm down Rio, help him understand what was wrong!

Upon seeing Ryoga’s name pop up as the caller, a huge weight was lifted from Durbe’s shoulders. _Finally,_ he’d called back.

He’d flicked open the phone, holding it between his ear and his shoulder as his arm went back around Rio. “Ryoga! Something’s wrong with Rio! If you could get home as soo–”

“I’m sorry?”

Durbe stopped talking upon hearing a feminine voice on the other end.

“Is this… Rio Kamishiro?”

“I…” Durbe was beyond confused. Who was this? “She can’t come to the phone right now. May I ask who this is?”

“My name is Alma Fletcher,” the voice said. “I work at Heartland Medical Center in downtown.”

A feeling of dread began to settle into Durbe at that. “… Why are you calling from this number?”

“This, from what I was able to make out, was Ryoga Kamishiro’s next of kin. Sir, I’m sorry to tell you this, but Ryoga Kamishiro was in an accident just a few minutes ago. He was brought into the emergency bay in critical condition, along with a Thomas Arclight. They were on a motorcycle when a drunk driver hit them. The driver died on impact, while the other two were hit from the side, and launched off the motorcycle.”

Durbe froze, unable to find it in him to respond. 

“Sir?”

Pulling one hand away from a still weeping Rio, Durbe held the phone more securely to his ear, to make sure he was hearing all this correctly. “Should we head up there?” Durbe asked, his voice sort of rising in pitch without meaning to. “Has he or Thomas asked for Rio?”

“I’m so sorry, sir.” The woman said, her tone becoming more sympathetic, prompting 'no _no no **no no’**_ to begin running through Durbe’s head. “There was too much internal damage done, and despite our best efforts, I’m sorry to say that while Thomas Arclight is still in critical condition, Ryoga Kamishiro didn’t make it.”

It was like the world had stopped turning. Without any further word, Durbe closed the phone, his face pale, his ears ringing, it feeling just now like all the wind had been knocked out of him. He looked down at Rio, who looked back up at him. Dark pink eyes were flooded with tears, and Durbe now understood why she’d been so upset.

He didn’t have to tell her what she had already known.

Feeling his own eyes sting, Durbe held Rio tightly, protectively so, and allowed himself to cry with her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
